Persona 5: Throw it away
by MoogleCoat
Summary: A new Persona story, chalk full of OCs and returning characters, Join this new gang and their own journey through the world of Persona!


"_Hey, what's up kid?"_  
"What? who are you?"´  
_"Not important...for now at least."  
"_Alright...what's going on?"  
_"Not important"  
"_Riiighhttt"  
_"Listen kid, I'm in trouble, things are happening and I need your help."_  
"Why should I help you?"  
_"Cuz, kid, I know your poison...Igor's going to hate me for this..."_  
"Who's Igor?"  
_"You'll see...good luck kid."_  
"Wait! Who are you?"  
_"..."_  
"..."

_"My name is Jonathan."_

* * *

"Welcome...to the inner workings of your heart."

I open my eyes to the voice. I was floating? maybe...there was just white, everywhere. Shit I died didn't I? I mean, I wasn't doing anything stupid, then again would I remember being stupid? Urg, heaven feels bad, my body is numb everywhere. Wait. Am I in hell then? I tried to move my...anything, but I can't it's like I forgot or something...

"Welcome to the facade that you have placed upon yourself."

12 doors appeared around. Great, I'm part of an episode of _Surface_ ain't I? There each a different color swirling towards me closer and closer. Crap. My hand, it's moving on it's own...no...no DON"T TOUCH THE DOOR! why is my body being pulled by my hand? Isn't that like physically impossible? As soon I touched the door, the other doors vanished...scary.

"Welcome, all who have signed the contract."

A blue light engulfed me, I close my eyes to hide from the burning light. my hand started to phase through the door pulling me towards it. I am going to die, aren't I? Well I'm in heaven(hell?) already! I can't die again...or can you...? Arrgh, this is not the time to be ranting to yourself! My body soon was completely engulfed by the door. but a cool sensation wrapped my body, I could move my body again...I opened my eyes to see a man sitting across from me.

"Welcome, To the Velvet Room. My name is Igor."

**End Prologue**

**

* * *

**I stared at the man, this Igor, now, my manners told me not to stare at anybody, but the way this man was. His nose reaching past his face, his bulging eyes and balding head, It seemed to be something out of "_World's freakish people!"_ The man well dressed though wearing a snappy tux. I looked around to see where I was, There was a bar to my right holding different drinks and blue tinted glasses_. _On my left was a angled glass, allowing me to see outside, which where nothing but tall buildings and empty streets filled with a blue mist.

_"_Do not be afraid._" _His voiced called me over to him. I snapped back towards Igor_._ He was sitting across from me, in between us was a table. on the table was a small candle.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Normally, only those who have signed the contract may enter here, although, there have been a few exceptions." Igor says, chuckling a bit. "I choosteh this fate of mine own free will." He says to me passing a sheet of paper towards me. "Unfortunately you have gained access to this place, not by your own free will, and you would have not, IF, it weren't for an outside force. Even so, I have agreed to give you this contract, as long as you abide the rules of the contract, then you shall gain the full benefits that I have to offer you."

I looked over to him. He was smiling this whole entire time. He knew I would signed it. I thought about not signing it, but my hand moved on it's own. My named, signed in the black ink on the contract. Igor just chuckled to himself. "Now that you have signed the contract, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

"I understand" I said, not really understanding, but hey, I'm either dead, so it won't matter or this is a dream, which case it won't mater!  
"Then, till we meet again." With that, another white light engulfed me again, removing me from the room.

xxxxx**(1)**

"So what do you think of him?" A voiced called from behind Igor, the voice walked beside Igor, the shadows from behind him covering his face.  
"He is very interesting...I doubt however, that he will be able to pull this plan off."  
"What? You don't trust me Igor? I'll bet my entire compendium that he wins." Igor just chuckled. before replying "It is not your compendium to bet." This caused the voice to flinch, slightly. "But we...shall see."

* * *

"This is the last stop, for _Ichisada." _A mechanical voice awaken me. Now let's see where was I again? Oh yeah, that restaurant, I was talking to that freaky dude, Igor right an- WAIT! Did that voice say Ichisada? OH SHIT! THAT'S MY STOP!

"HOLD THAT DOOR!" I scream, to no one, mostly I just gotta move in case that door crushes me. RUN, RUN, RUNNNN!" YES! MADE IT! now to tend the bleeding from jumping towards a metal pole. Well I would if I could find my hand...mesa think Ima going to sleep now...urg.

"Hey wake up you drunk kid." Ow, whoever he is, he kicked me...that's not nice you know.

"Hey, your the new transfer student right?" The Jackass-who-kicked-me asked. I got up and saw a boy round my age,16. He had black, almost blue hair. He was sporting a large black headphones hanging around his neck. He was dressed up with a nice suit and dress pants that made him look like something out of 1890s.

"Hey, are you or are you not the the new transfer kid?" The boy said again, this time with a annoyed tone and look.  
"Yeah, I'm the new transfer student." I told him  
"Alright, follow me." He said placing his headphones back on his head before walking away.

* * *

After following him for about 30 minutes, we finally reached the dorm. It was a simple nice place, looked like a small apartment. The boy turned around to face me and threw something at me. Grabbing it, I saw that it was a pair of key.

"That's the key to the dorm and your room." I knew that...or I could have figured that out, smug bastard...you know, I don't really like this guy, I was about to say something when another guy walked into me.

"Ow!" the boy yelled as he fell down. He was a small boy wearing jeans, a orange sweatshirt and a matching beanie hat. He had blond hair and through the one eye he had open I saw green eyes. "Hey watch where your going!" he squeaked out at me. "AHH! MY GAME!" He screamed, it was only then did I notice the hand held in his hand. He jumped up frantically pressing he started to cry...Loudly.

"Eve, Calm down, your being loud again." Jackass said. Surprisingly it made him shut up quick. 'Eve' wiped her eyes and went up to me. "Hi, Your the new transfer right? My name Eveleen Daerden, but you can call me Eve!" He walked around me inspecting me. "Well I'll show you to your room, follow me!" He said before walking inside the building, looking at his game system again. Does everyone in this city like ignoring other people or do they just have bad social skills. I looked back at headphones to which he just looked away and then walked off. Yep, Ima ganna chalk that up to bad social skills.

Well whatever, we reached my room, which was at the end of the second floor. Eve turned to me and said "Don't hate Sho" assuming Headphones is Sho. "He's just," she stopped, hesitating, thinking about what she should say. "Sho you know?." No I don't know "He's not all that bad. Anyway, welcome to the dorm and welcome to Ichisada. I'll wake you up tomorrow for school alright? Goodnight." He then waved goodbye and left.

Alright, Let's see whats in this room...computer, mini-fridge bed and door that leads too...washroom. Great, now I just got to hook up a TV across the washroom and I'll never have to leave! Actually that sounds disgusting. Well whatever let's do a mental recap of what the hell happen today. Met a guy named Jonathan...I think that might have been a dream. Then met another guy in a dream. Almost died from jumping out of a train, met Sho and Eve and now here I am. I guess I should explain what's actually going on eh? I'm 16 years old, I have black hair, I like jeans and I guess I'll be wearing a school uniform for the rest of the year huh? I've been moving around to one school to the next for various reasons, this one being I wanted to. Stuff kinda happened back in America so I decided that I should be safe in Japan.

I moved over here on a transfer program, meaning I'll only be here for a year, which should be long enough so that everything back home cools down. Well I guess I'll be staying here at this dorm for a while... I guess there's nothing left to do but go to sleep.

...

...

Alright. Where the hell am I? I don't know what really happen, but I'm inside a train right now, well more like a sub-way type deal but that's details. I turn to look outside the window, just to notice...I'M IN FREAKING SPACE, or if I'm not it seems like it. There's nothing out there, just black and blue.

"Come to me child." A spooky voice calling me out...All senses tell me to run away, stupid pride tells me to run over there for calling me a child...PRIDE WINS! I advance forward to the next car.

"Do you think you can forget about me?" Forget? What's it talking about? Tch, fine whatever it is I'll take it on. I advance towards each car, after car. In till I finally reach the final car...There was nothing there, did I go the wrong direction?

"There is no running." A purple and black portal open in front of me. "In the end, you shall fall like the rest." Hands started to reach out of it. "you who speak our name...DIE!" the hands started to reach for me, time seemed to move slowly, this is it, this how I'm going to die. I feel blood rush up to my face, it's to burn as if it's calling to me. "What's Going On?" A sharp pain zapped through my head. Gripping my head a light blue glow came from my fingertips.

"_Wake up, to your true power, Do not wast the power I have given you, the power of..."_

"PER...SON...A!"

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Yes, it is going to be a story full of OCs, but some familiar faces will be returning, and hey the title DOES say Persona 5, so yeah you get what you buy. Also just to clarify, this story takes placed 6 years after persona 3 so 4 years after persona 4. Also, this story will be based off SamJaz`s Fairly English Story, which if you haven't read yet, you should here:**

**http:/www fanfiction net/s/5194916/1/Persona_3_Fairly_English_Story**

**Also Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series in anyway, this story is BASED off of Fairly English Story, is not canon and has no relations to it what ever.**

**Please review and critizaize and ect and thank you for reading!**

**(1) **I'm going to be using this for telling scenes that don't have the main character to narrate or tell what's going


End file.
